A Frosty Night
by HotZoeyXXXXXX
Summary: Jack Frost develops a "Not so innocent" crush on a human boy named Bret. One night Jack goes to see him and things get hot. (Even for Jack Frost.)


A Frosty Night.

By: HotZoeyXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES OWN THE R.O.T.G CHARACTER NOR DO I PROFIT FROM THEM IN ANY MONETARY FORM EVER!

It was the night of, January 26th, 2013. Jack Frost has developed a crush on a, human boy, named Bret. Jack has been secretly watching him for the past four months. He knew that Bret believed in him which made him even more attracted to him. So one night, Jack got the courage to say something to Bret. He quietly entered the room, through the window, and shut the door. He hovered above the sleeping Bret, and slowly kissed him on the cheek. Bret woke up from from the cold sensation from the kiss and, looked around his room. _Nothing, _he thought. So Bret fell back asleep. Jack couldn't take it any longer. So he came out from under the bed, (which he was hiding from Bret moments ago) and stood next to him and, nudged Bret with his staff. Bret turned and looked at Jack. _Bare feet, torn old brown pants, iced blue sweatshirt, and iced white hair he thought._

"Wow." Bret said as he broke the ice. (No pun intended) Jack merely stood there silent as could be.

"He's even hotter than I imagined." Bret said,

"You see me?" Jack asked desperately. Bret nodded.

"You hear me?" Bret nodded again.

"Oh my God, someone actually believes in me!" Jack exclaimed.

Jack started to bounce off the walls with the pure bliss of excitement. He was flying around the room, snow was going everywhere, he stopped looked at Bret with pure lust in his eyes. Bret got the feeling that he was in love again. So he slowly walked over and kissed Jack. Jack's snow in the room melted as, the kiss went on their tongues, dancing with each other as they fell onto the bed. Jack finally got what he wanted, but there was still more he wanted. He wanted to feel the pleasure of having sex with a human and not just himself alone. Bret was already down to his pants bringing the zipper down with his teeth. Jack was getting hard, and by the time his pants were off, he was fully erect. Bret slipped the boxers off of Jack and, started to tease Jack. Bret licked Jacks shaft up, and down repeatedly. Jack was moaning loudly and, shaking madly from the pleasure. Bret put the head in his mouth and swirled it around and around. Jack moaned and a Bret tasted a little bit of vanilla. He knew Jack was there and wanted it so badly. So Bret got all of Jack's cock in his mouth and suck strongly on it. Jack buck his hips and was getting louder by every suck. Then Jack screamed Bret and had came into Bret's mouth and, fell onto the bed gasping for air. Bret tasted the strong flavor of French vanilla ice cream in his mouth which he enjoyed till the last drop. Bret thought _Oh my God, Jack's release tastes like ice cream. _Immediately he wanted more, but, Jack had other plans.

He had some rope and tied Bret's arms and legs to the bedpost. Jack started to kiss Bret's neck making him moan loudly at the sensation. Jack's kiss is being cold made it interesting when he came down Bret's body licking around his nips so that Bret would be getting teased like he did to Jack. Jack went around his abs and around his sensitive area. Jack was at his mid-thigh and lick up his body to his abs were he he kissed each ab. By then Bret was wildly moaning and trying unsuccessfully get out of his restraints. Jack licked Bret's cock and blew cold air on it. Bret yelped and moaned. He started laughing and Jack said teasingly:

"Too much for you to handle?" he had his smug expression on his face which Bret found extremely sexy.

Bret replied, "No. But I think we're going to be on the Naughty list this year."

Jack slapped Bret's thigh. "Are you making fun of my work?" Jack asked.

"No. Why would I get my lover mad at me on the first night?"

Jack raised himself up onto the bed, and started to get through Brets entrance. He without warning thrusted into Bret. Bret yelped and, Jack thrusted again. Bret didn't yelp this time he was yelling 'Yes' as Jack picked up speed.

"Harder, Jack harder!" Bret said with nothing but ecstasy in his voice. Jack was going in and out of Bret more and, more until Jack released and, the windows burst open and snow flew around the room. Radiating blue glow and, when Bret reached his climax, jack must have been in complete love because ice had covered the whole room. Jack layed next to Bret. Both were hot and out of breath. "Finally, I have had the pleasure I've wanted for a long time." Jack said. They fell asleep and snuggled all night.

Ok well this is my first Fanfic I tried to write an Outsiders Fanfic but I just hated it when I was done so I am really sorry Sick Twisted Mind for that and that it took me almost a month to get a new idea. This took me 2 days to write. (Excluding the weekend that I was forced off my computer thank you Mom and Dad.) But please R&R and give me suggestions if you would like a certain fanfic. I only write fanfic about book/ movies that i've seen. So yeah, this is my first _published_ fanfic I have written many before in my notebook but, those I cannot publish because they involve real people and even if I change the names well It still be pretty obvious. So I'll shut up now and Thanks for reading it I love to hear from people please PM me for comments and, requests! Love, HotZoeyXXXXXX!


End file.
